1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a ZIF (zero-insertion-force) connector having a base detachably assembled with a metal frame for easily facilitating installation of the base onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IC packages are more and more popular in the computer industry. As well known, the IC package is commonly connected to a mother board through a socket connector which is directly mountably soldered on the mother board. Taiwan Patent Issued Number 470224 discloses a socket connector including a base, a cover slidably mounted to the base and a lever including an actuation handle and a cam portion joined with each other. The cam portion is received between the base and the cover, and the handle is exposed to one side of the base. When the handle is in a horizontal position, conductive pins of the IC package loaded onto the cover will engage with conductive means of the socket connector and the socket connector is in a closed state. After the lever is driven to a vertical position, the IC package can be easily pulled out from the socket connector.
But this type of the socket connector has a potential disadvantage during the lever is driven to the vertical position. A user is not sure whether the socket connector is in the-open state or not, resulting in damage of the conductive pins of the IC package and the socket connector when the package is pulled out in a condition that the cover is non-completely opening.
Hence, a new design which can protect the conductive pins of an IC package and a socket connector is required.